


Accidents

by BrettseyBr



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Accident, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrettseyBr/pseuds/BrettseyBr
Summary: Casey and Brett are taking a break, the space Brett asked for.  But some misunderstood and unspoken things added to an accident can put things in place.
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've been typing this for about 4 days, my intensity has always been to be something of just one chapter but I couldn't find an end and I thought it was already big. English is not my first language, so forgive me for typos or context, this is probably my biggest story and I hope you like it.   
>  Thank you Isabelle and my sister Pati who endured my outbreaks and always give me valuable suggestions !! My baby Lele, I hope you like this one.

It had been a few weeks since Sylvie asked Matt for time and at first it had been terrible. She could tell that both she and he were sorry for the first few days. But as she suspected, he hadn't been opposed to doing exactly what she asked him to do.  
At first, she was extremely frustrated as she thought he would act. But he didn't.  
He walked away, he avoided being where she was, he barely looked her in the eye.  
She knew he must be facing an internal conflict and would very much like to be able to be there for him just as she had been doing for the past few years, but she couldn't. She was the reason for the conflict, well, she thought so until she saw him smile at the beautiful maiden saved in a car accident.  
Of course she would be delighted by the beautiful and attentive firefighter who saved her, Brett didn’t blame her for it, but it didn’t help to get rid of the strange and painful feeling that insisted on staying inside her, she even tried to fool herself, but she was, jealous.  
So many things had been happening these past few days, as if what she was facing was not enough, Stella was also in trouble. It was as if someone had cursed or something about couples.

Kidd had told her that Severide was acting weird and seemed to be avoiding her, and Brett didn't know how to help, she wanted to tell the lieutenant some truths but knew it was better not to intrude, but sooner or later they would understand, or so she hoped .  
But for now, she was happy to share the apartment with her friend. Stella had asked at the end of the past shift if she could stay with her for a few days, she wasn't understanding Kelly's bad mood and why he was so far away, so maybe it takes time for him to put his ideas in place. Those were her words to Sylvie.  
She hoped they would resolve it, it was clear that they loved each other but Kelly had returned to some houses in the game of life in terms of relationships, where talking is always the best thing to do.

Sylvie scolded herself for thinking that.  
Because she hadn't done it for herself, how could she advise others ?!

But then, Greg, the lieutenant of house 40, found her at Molly's and after a few drinks and a few conversations thrown out, he invited her to dinner and she on impulse accepted.  
Now she was very sorry to have accepted, not that she didn't think he was handsome or a good match. In fact the conversation with him flowed very well, he was charismatic and good-humored, and the main one, uncomplicated. But if she was honest, she couldn't get Casey out of her mind and maybe it wasn't fair to Greg.

Even after Stella's advice, it might be good for her to go out, get to know him better, move on… She still didn't feel comfortable with the idea of dinner, so she took a call near house 40 to stop by and undo your momentum.  
To her surprise, Greg had been very understandable, said that he didn't mind being the backup, that they could go out without pressure for anything else, have dinner and just make small talk.  
She didn't expect it, even after the "it's complicated" or "it's not you, it's me ..." speech. He still wanted to go out with her, and she couldn't deny it.

Returning to the battalion, she ran into the redheaded woman again, she and Casey were talking in a far corner and Casey seemed to be enjoying the conversation, because he smiled all the time.  
Sylvie almost felt guilty about wanting to dismiss the lieutenant, maybe Stella is right, if it wasn't meant to be, they should just move on.  
She passed as quickly as she could for them, leaving a "Hello" and a "Captain" as a greeting, just to keep from being rude and did her best to avoid it even more during the rest of the shift.

At night, the next day, to her surprise, Severide had shown up at her apartment to talk to Stella, but the brunette was not there, it was her day to close the bar and she had not yet arrived.  
Sylvie offered him something to drink and they talked for a while.

"Are you okay, Severide?"

"Yes, just with a lot on my mind."

"Maybe it would be good to get some out of there ..." She pointed at his head. The two were sitting on the couch drinking beer.

"Have you ever found yourself doing what you thought was best for someone, but looking like it's making it worse?"

"It depends ... I don't know if I understand, I think so."

“I'm trying to protect her, all I want is for her to grow in her career, Sylvie. You know how Stella has been struggling with the program with the girls, how she has excelled as a firefighter, she’s just too good and too qualified to receive those kinds of assumptions or comments. ”

Sylvie was confused. What was he talking about?

“What comments, Kelly? What are you talking about?"

“I don't want her to know. But I heard that she may be growing up because she is sleeping with me. This is not what I want people to think or say about her. “

“Is that why you walk away and leave you thinking you did something wrong? “

"No, I ... Wait, does she think it's her fault?"

" What do you think? Severide, you just walked away and avoided her all the time. Don't you need to be close to you to realize this, since when do you conduct surveys with Boden? ”

"I… .. I stepped on the ball, didn't I?"

“Yes, but I think you can fix that. Start by telling her what you told me. ”

"She will be upset."

“No more than it is now. You know Kidd, we know she is tough and nothing matters more than the truth to her. Be honest with her, let her decide what you think or say about her. ”

" You're right. Hey Brett, I should pay you for therapy. ” He said smiling.

"Well, I can get a glass or two of Rose on her account at Molly's." She winked at him.

“Nothing but fair. You know, I think I’ll find her before I close. ”

"Very good idea, Lieutenant."

He got up, thanked for the drink and the advice, seemed so much lighter than when he arrived.  
It was already at the door when he turned to her and said.

"You know, for a person with good advice, you should start using them too."

" Hi?"

"Be honest, tell the truth, dialogue ..." He repeated what she had said.

"Ok, ok… I get it."

“You know that we men are not the best at saying what we think, are you? “

" I've seen."

" Then…. “

“Okay, Kelly. Message received. Go talk to Stella and fix things or I'll lock you up at 61. “

" Yes ma'am." He joked smiling and left.

Sylvie wondered what he said, had she been too hard on Casey? She didn't really leave much room for him to explain, but everything was so confusing and complex when it came to her "them."  
When Stella texted that she was going to be late, she decided to follow her own advice, or part of it, with her and Casey.

On the next shift, she was drinking coffee, a very strange coffee by the way, Capp had made and put something, something like nuts or hazelnuts, which detracted from the good old black coffee, when Casey approached the cafeteria and she decided to improve things between them.  
She made a joke about the taste of coffee which made him smile, and she almost regretted it, because that smile made her feel the butterflies in her stomach dance. And she told him that no matter how much she asked for space, they could at least talk, it was good to talk to him again. He smiled and looked as relieved as she should be looking.  
She smiled back but decided to get away from him, she still didn't trust herself around him and her charming smile.

The day seemed to improve just because she broke that bad climate between them. But since everything good is short-lived, in the early afternoon she heard Gallo say that Casey was super comfortable and smiling with the woman from that call at Molly's last night. Hearing that was like a hammer breaking her heart, but she couldn't demand anything, he wasn't hers, she just hoped that maybe he liked her, he said he had feelings for her, but maybe the feelings weren't enough.  
She did her best for the rest of the shift, even smiled at him when he came to check on her after one of the calls, but she was too emotionally shaken to have a sincere conversation with him, as she had told Severide.  
Maybe that was it, they were good at being friends, maybe that was what they were meant to be, just friends.  
She just needed some time and new air. Going out with Greg for dinner would not be a bad idea.

As if to guess, he stopped at 51 during the night to resolve issues with Chief Boden and took the opportunity to talk to her.  
She had been honest with him, said that she was in love with someone else (of course she didn't say for whom) and yet he was more than happy to take her to a new restaurant just opened in town.

“All you need to do is prove how nice and uncomplicated things can be! And nothing better than good food, music and good company doesn't help. See you tomorrow night, then? ” He said smiling flirtatiously.

" If you say! Yes, see you tomorrow. ”

Well, she had to at least try.

The shift passed relatively quickly, and when Sylvie realized she was already sitting on her bed, facing the wardrobe looking at some dresses with no idea what to wear. She missed Foster, she would definitely put her up and find her a killer look, as she used to say.  
She opted for a black dress, tight but not extravagant, did light makeup and tied her hair. The weather was freezing, so he took an overcoat to accompany the look.

It was snowing in Chicago and she loved that time of year. The cold, the white contrast of the snow in the landscapes, made it so beautiful. But without exaggeration, Sylvie was not the biggest fan of being cold. Everything was beautiful, as long as the heater was working.

She chose to meet him at the restaurant, she made it clear that it was not a romantic date, it was two people meeting and having dinner, so she didn't want him to pick her up at home. It was better this way, she thought.

Around seven she found him very well dressed in the restaurant that she was already loving, the background music was something she loved and the place looked very inviting, although crowded, it was still incredible.  
He stood up and helped her out of her coat, pulling out the chair for her to sit on.

Gentleman, a very handsome gentleman.

She thanked him and sat down. Their table was in a corner, close to the wall, which gave a little more privacy.

“You look very beautiful, Sylvie Brett. “

“You don't look bad to me, Graiger. “

The conversation was flowing and they had already ordered the drink, but she was not comfortable. It didn't seem right.

" Are you alright?" He must have noticed the confused expression on her face.

"Yes ... Is that ..."

“The other… I know. We're not doing anything too much, Sylvie. We are just two people meeting and making friends. ”

" You're right. I… I'm sorry. ”

" No problem. I know how it is."

" Do you know? “

"Yes, I was in love with one of the nurses at Chicago Med. It took me a while to get over it."

"Do Med, really?"

" Yes."

"April?"

" Like you …"

"She is really charming." Sylvie smiled.

"We shouldn't be talking about old passions."

"We are getting to know each other, aren't we?" Sylvie said taking a sip of her wine. “Where did you meet her? Oh, sorry, my curious side spoke louder. ”

Greg smiled. “I had an accident in one of the fires and I was grounded for a few days at Med, well, all I’ll say is that I was very well attended to.”

"You should ask her out."

"I heard she was seeing one of the doctors."

"It wasn't what she said the other night at Molly's."

"Sylvie, I don't ..." He was interrupted by the sound of the paramedic's phone.

" Oh sorry. I was sure it had been silenced. ” She picked up the phone and ignored the call. It was Stella, she would talk to her later.

They kept talking and were ready to order when the phone vibrated on the table.  
Sylvie was a little concerned to see that it was Severide, first Stella, then him. It was unusual for him to call her.  
Apologizing, she said she needed to answer.

"Sylvie ..."

"Severide, what happened?"

"It's Casey ..."

" What about him?" She felt her heart beat so fast, she could almost hear the beat.

" He had an accident."

" He what? “

“I don't really know, it looks like a truck skidded and hit her car. Meggie called me when he checked into the hospital. Stella tried to talk to you. ”

“How is he, Severide? Have they talked to you? He is fine?" She felt tears forming in her eyes.

" We do not know. Maggie said he arrived unconscious. ”

"I ... I'm going there."

" OK." He ended the call.

"You know, deep down I always knew it was Casey." Greg said looking at the Menu.

"I'm sorry, Greg ... I really need to go."

“Drive carefully and send me news of the captain. Say that I wish you well. ” He didn't look upset.

"Do you want me to send my regards to April?" She said taking the bag and coat.

"I don't know, I think I'll follow a friend's advice and invite her."

"You know, it's a good idea."

As Sylvie drove towards Chicago Med, she couldn't help but say a silent prayer, she couldn't bear to lose him. Even though they were never together, just the thought of something like that made her cry.  
She drove as fast as she could and even ignored some road signs, she needed to get to the hospital, she needed to hear that he was fine, she was treacherous for these to be the news.  
She parked the car where she got it and hurriedly entered the building, passing the reception, she saw Severide and Stella sitting in the waiting room.

"Has anyone said anything yet?"

"No, nothing yet." Severide looked as concerned as she did.

Brett sat next to Stella. And he tried his best to contain his tears.

"Sorry to ruin your dinner, but I knew you wouldn't forgive me if I didn't call you." Stella said looking at her.

“It didn't spoil anything, and you're right. Thanks for calling. ”

"Dr. Hastead" Severide stood up and called an ass he saw the doctor.

“Severide, Kidd, Brett! “He greeted them. “Well, Casey was very lucky based on what was said by the paramedics. He has a moderate concussion and his ribs are broken, I believe due to the impact on the steering wheel. ”

" He is fine? Is he conscious? ” Brett asked.

"Yes, he will need time to heal and we are waiting for further tests to see if there is any internal damage, but ..."

"But what doctor?" Severide asked worriedly.

“He has some symptoms of the concussion. He has little motor coordination and mental confusion. ”

"This will pass, won't it?" Severide had tears in her eyes when she returned her question to Brett "Isn't it?"

Sylvie wanted not to know the answer.

"It could be, and we are confident that it is temporary." Hastead who answered.

" Can be? So he might not be okay? ”

“Let's be optimistic, Severide. Look, the paramedics said that his car was destroyed and that they were sure he didn't even survive. Casey is strong, we have to hope. ”

Brett turned to the side to wipe away a tear he was unable to hold.

"Can we see him?" Stella asked.

"We are waiting for some exams and he is doing an MRI scan, but as soon as I go to the room I will call you to see him."

"Okay, thanks Will." Sylvie said, because Severide left the hospital so nervous that it looked like he was going to punch something. Stella went after him, leaving Sylvie alone in the waiting room.

She wiped away a tear or another that fell without her consent. She just wanted to see him, just wanted everything to be okay.

"Hey, girl." Maggie said approaching and sitting next to her. "I see that your destination was not the Chicago Med."

" Long story." She said wiping another tear.

"Hey, he'll be fine." The nurse took her hands.

" I hope so."

"He asked about you."

" Of me?"

“Yes, when he came back to consciousness he asked about Sylvie, well, I think it would be you Sylvie. You are…"

“Oh no… We are…. It's complicated."

“Girl, if I make money every time I hear that. You know, me and Ben, we were ‘complicated’ and when I almost lost him I realized that it was us who complicated things. It took us a while to understand and overcome some things, but do you know what helped us? ”

" What?"

“Having each other. It seemed more difficult than it really was. We just needed to give ourselves a chance. Think about it, he was very lucky today, Sylvie. Our conversation could be completely different now. ”

"You are right, Maggie."

"And when, no ?!" The nurse smiled, patted Sylvie's hands twice and stood up. "When you go to see him today, remember what you are feeling."

"I will ... Thanks Meggie."

“You are welcome, Sylvie. And keep an eye on Severide, I don't want anyone punching my hospital. Casey will be fine, we have to be optimistic! ”

Sylvie smiled at her. "Sure, I'll make sure of that."

It had been a while since Meggie left her pensive. Severide and Stella had returned and she felt sad for him, he had red eyes, he probably had cried. She always knew they were great friends, more like brothers.

They still had to wait about an hour before Will returned with news. According to him, Casey still had some mental confusion, distorting some facts about reality, she did not recognize some people, like Dr. Halstead and April, but he had remembered Meggie which might indicate a good sign. He also said about a little motor difficulty and about being a little tall because of the painkillers.  
They were warned not to be scared and to react positively so that he was not stressed.  
Severide came in first, Stella chose to wait with Sylvie in the waiting room.

Sylvie was sitting with her legs crossed, swinging one foot without stopping.

“You know it's going to be okay, don't you? “Stella put her hand on her friend's leg.

“I don't know, Stella. What if he doesn't recognize us? What if he stays like this forever? ” Sylvie had tears in her eyes again.

“Friend, you are the only one forbidden to say that. Where's my optimistic friend? ”

"I can't ... not when it comes to him."

"I know ... But let's see him first, draw conclusions later, okay?" She said when she saw Severide coming back.

Brett got up as soon as he saw Severide.

"How's he doing?"

"Funny, actually."

“Severide !!! Do not play with that!!!" Sylvie scolded him.

" Really! He is not in his best days and a long way from being the captain we are used to, but he seemed fine. He just… ”

" Just what?"

“He's confused. He asked me about Shay. ”

"So he recognized you?" Stella asked.

"Yes, but it's like he doesn't remember much about the present."

Sylvie felt her heart sink. If he remembered Shay…. He probably wouldn't remember her, she came to take Shay's place.

“Maybe it is better, I see him tomorrow. It is late and he is probably tired. ”

"Go see him Brett." Severide said looking at her seriously. "Shay was not the only one he asked."

Sylvie swallowed and headed for the room where he was. It might not be something she would like to face now and she could probably be upset. But he was alive and nothing could be worse than losing him, even if he didn't remember her, he was here and that was enough and she would do what she could to help her better.

Entering the room, Sylvie let Stella lead the way and stayed a little further behind.  
She smiled when she saw that he recognized Stella and even made a joke, typical Matt Casey stoned, she imagined.

" There you are !" He said smiling at her when he saw her.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

Stella who had come in first stood in the corner watching the two.

"Better now that you're here."

"Casey, I ..."

“Urgh. Casey? It looks like you're going to fight with me. ” He pouted, adorable, but Brett was sure it was the painkillers.

Stella couldn't help but laugh.

"You look like a baby." Kidd joked.

"A broken baby!" Casey added. Making them both smile. "I love your smile."

Sylvie blushed.

“I also like it when you blush when you're ashamed. It is so adorable. ”

"Hey, my friend, I think you're getting too many painkillers."

“I think so too, I don't know. It feels like I'm so confused, I don't know, I don't feel normal. ”

“It's because of the impact, Matt. You'll be better soon. ”

"Matt ?!" He repeated what Sylvie had said. "I definitely like Matt better!"

“Well, I prefer Severide. So, I'm going to leave you two and go see how he is out there. ”

“Of course, I was worried about him, he looked so sad when I asked about Shay. Are they still fighting? ”

Stella and Brett looked at each other, not sure how to respond, Will had made it clear that he had better not be stressed.

"From your face, the answer is yes, isn't it ?!"

They just smiled.

Stella left the room leaving only the two of them.

"Hey, did I say any nonsense?"

" No do not worry."

" Do you know what I think? Really?"

" What?"

“You shouldn't be marrying the Chaplain. You should go out with me. I was going to invite you, but he came first. ”

“Kyle? Oh no…. Wait, what were you going to ask me for? ”

“A dinner with Boden. He asked me to find a couple and I was just thinking about you, I've been doing this a lot lately. ”

Brett didn't know what to say. He was confusing the events, but he seemed so sincere.

" May I ask you a question?"

"I don't know if it's a good idea today."

" But I can?" He tried to sit up, but failed. "Aaaah I hate not controlling my body."

"You probably better lie down." She approached him and adjusted the pillow so that her head was higher. " Best?"

" Yes, thank you!"

Noticing his saddened look. "Go, a question."

He smiled.

“If I said that I'm falling in love with you, would you still be married? “

"Matt ..."

“I know… I don't have the best record. Surely the chaplain is the best decision. ”

She approached him, rubbed a hand gently over his forehead, fixing a few strands of hair that were there. "Me and Kyle are no longer together."

"Then we can leave."

"Let's hope you are better."

" You're right! Do you know if someone called my mom? ”

" Your mother?"

"Yes, she'll be worried when she doesn't get home."

Oh, poor Casey. Brett thought.

"Probably someone from the hospital must have done this."

"Yes, you are right again."

He was almost asleep when Brett asked. "Matt, do you remember my name?"

He looked at her and smiled. “Of course I remember, Sylvie. How could I forget about you ?! ”

She smiled and sat on the chair beside the bed. She just watched in silence as he fell asleep. Seeing him like this was one of the most difficult things she had ever done.

Sylvie talked to Halstead and got a release to spend the night with Casey. She went out and told Stella and Severide, she said she didn't want to leave him alone, he was still very confused and she wanted to be around. Severide agreed and said that she would speak to Boden to put someone in her place on the shift and return to be with Casey as soon as he was allowed so that she could go to rest. Stella said she was going to the apartment to get some clothes so she could change and just then she remembered that she was still dressed for a date, thanked herself for not having overdoed the production.

She went back to her room and watched the nurses check his vital signs, put in more medication and in the middle of the night he woke up scared.

" Hey, how are you." She calmed him down.

"Sylvie!" Her gaze was lost and filled with tears.

" Okay, okay! It was just a dream."

“Shay died, didn't he? My mom…"

"Casey, you need to breathe." She said as she watched the cardiac reader fire.

“I… I remember…. “

She broke her heart when tears streamed down his face.

“It's going to be okay, Matt! “She wiped away one of the tears and stroked his hair.

"You don't have to stay here."

" What?"

“Yes, you don't have to be here. I know there must be better things to do. ” He had completely changed his mood, looked upset.

" What are you talking about?"

"From your new friend."

" Friend? Who are you talking about?"

"I saw you at Molly's."

"Greg?"

"Are you already called that?"

"Matt ..I .."

"Oh I know ... I'm too complicated, blah blah blah."

"What happened to you?"

" Nothing. You can go now."

" I'm not going anywhere"

"Why are you staying here?"

" Because I want."

" You do not need…"

“You are pissing me off. I liked Casey better. ” She left him and sat down on the chair again.

"Was I high?"

“Yes, you were. And it was cooler too. ”

" Excuse me."

She glared at him, but then smiled. "Just because you're in the hospital."

"Sylvie ... seriously ..."

“I will stay, Casey! “

They also talked about several other subjects, Casey asked hundreds of questions to make sure his memory was back and when sleep became a necessity, they both fell asleep.

Brett woke up and saw Casey sitting on the bed with Dr Halsted's help. He had an expression of pain and now with greater clarity she can see the bruises on him. He had cuts on his forehead and near his eye, his lip showed a small cut as well. And with the shirt up for the doctor to do the exam she saw a big purple stain on her abdomen.

Will finished the inspection, satisfied with what he saw.

"Your memory is back and I see that you are better in your muscles, this is great!"

"So can I go home now?"

“Take it easy, captain. I have more tests to do, but if you continue to do so, you should be discharged today. ”

"Ah, this is good."

"Let's see how the exams come back."

Will left the room.

“Hey…. Good Morning!" He said when he saw her awake.

She stretched and took some time to observe his dented features.

" Good Morning !! How are you feeling? “

"Well, a little sore but fine."

" How nice! Was Will here? What did he say?"

"He will repeat the exams and if the results are good, he should discharge me."

“This is good news! “

One of the nurses came to pick him up to do one of the tests, at that moment Sylvie took the opportunity to go to the bathroom, brush her teeth and comb or at least try her hair. She also texted Severide and Chief Boden, saying that Casey could be discharged today and that he had improved from the mental confusion. Severide responded almost immediately with "Thank God!" And I told her that I had already talked to Boden, about her not going on the shift.  
She was answering Severide's message when her phone rang, it was Boden.

" Boss!"

“Hello, Brett. I saw that the news is good. ”

"Yes, he is repeating some tests and if everything goes well he can go home today."

" That's great! But… Brett, how's he really doing? ”

“Ah Chief, it is difficult to say. He pretends to be fine but is hurt. I will talk to Will after the exams. ”

“This is probably a good idea! Stay calm about the shift, Stella will replace you “

" Thanks, boss ! “

“I'm happy to hear about you! “

" Oh no…. We are not friends."

" Yes Yes…. I know… Friends…. . Take care of my captain, Brett, and keep me informed, as soon as he can receive visitors or is released please let me know. ”

“Sure, boss! “

With that he ended the call.  
Sylvie wondered if she and Casey were so obvious, even Boden noticed. She wasn't in the hospital just because it was Casey, okay, maybe a little, but she would do that to any of them if needed.

" Look who's back! “Maggie joked about bringing Casey in a wheelchair.

“Is everything okay with the exams? “

" Hope so!"

“Do you already want to leave us Captain? “Meggie smiled.

"Ah, you guys are amazing, but I prefer to meet you at Molly's."

" I agree! “

"You two are cute!"

Casey smiled and Brett blushed. But none of them said anything about the comment.

“Come on, can you get up? “Meggie said, placing Casey next to the bed.

" I guess so."

"Watch your ribs." Brett quickly got up and went to the other side of him to help him balance. With some difficulty he managed to balance himself and sit up, but she couldn't help but hear a low moan that he let out when making the movement, probably in pain.

"Your coffee should be here in a little while and Will should come and see you before he ends his shift."

“Thank you, Maggie! “

"And you, there's a great coffee machine in the doctors' room!" She pointed to Sylvie.

"Oh, that would be great!" She even wanted coffee, but she didn't want to leave it alone.

Noticing the paramedic's hesitation. “Why don't we do it like that, do you keep an eye on the captain over there while I get you some coffee ?! “

Sylvie smiled at her. "Thank you," she said, relieved.

"You are welcome" The nurse winked at her.

“I'm fine, Sylvie. You should go and rest. ”

“This story again? I'm not going anywhere."

" You …"

“Boden called and wished him well, said that if he can receive visitors he will come later. Severide also, by the way, he spoke to his sister, she must be here today to see you. ” She changed the direction of the conversation.

"You are going to miss a shift."

"Casey, are you always so boring when you're sick?"

"I probably am" He looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to be overwhelmed, I'm better."

"If you tell me to leave again, I'm going to ask Will to give you painkillers again."

“Oh Brett! You just want to see me high! ”

" Most likely!" She smiled.

Sylvie helped him walk to the bathroom and even though he said he didn't need to, she waited at the door until he left.  
Stella had shown up quickly between a phone call and left him some clothes that he insisted on convincing the nurses and doctors to allow him to change the hospital clothes.

"Sylvie ..." She heard him call from the bathroom.

" Hi? “

“Can you help me with something? “

She went into the bathroom and had to control the reactions of his body when she saw him without his shirt.

"I can't put the shirt on."

“Uhh, of course! I help." She came over, took the shirt, rolled it up a little to make it easier, and got up to pass over his head.

With a little difficulty and a few grunts of pain, she managed to pass his arms and gently lowered the tissue over her abdomen, using her self-control not to run her hands where she knew she was hurt and sore.  
When he finished dressing, they were facing each other and very close.

" God! I wanted to kiss you again. ” He said surprisingly.

"Matt .."

" I know…. Space…"

“I was going to say that I would like that too, actually. Who knows when you're better and we can talk a little, talk about certain matters. ”

" That is a promise?"

" Yes! You can believe so! “

The rest of the day passed quickly, Boden and Christie had spent time with Casey during the day.

“Thank you for being here for him! “Christie came over and sat next to you in the waiting room. Brett had left the room to give the brothers some privacy.

"Ah, it's nothing big!" Sylvie said smiling.

" Yes it is! He didn't always have someone there for him. It means a lot."

Sylvie didn't know how to answer that. He of all people deserved someone who was there for him, he was the one who took care of everyone, always checked them out, was always worried about the victims, it was heartbreaking to know that he faced a lot on his own.

" I'm not going anywhere"

"I am very happy to hear that."

At around 7 pm, Severide showed up to take Casey home. The recommendations were, not to be alone and not to skip medication schedules. The rest, rest and let the body heal.  
Secretly, Brett, Stella and Severide made a schedule with alternated schedules so that he would never be alone.  
Sylvie, who had been released from the shift, would cover the night and Severide and Stella the next day.

Brett had never entered his room, even when he was in Severide's apartment numerous times, and it was no surprise to see a clean and simple environment. Nothing more than a bed, a small closet, a nightstand and a lamp. Everything suited him perfectly, modest, simple and cozy, although the apartment belonged to Severide.

"You look tired, what do you think about taking a nap?"

"All I did in that hospital, Sylvie."

“That's all you are going to do here too! At least until your ribs get better. ”

He made a face.

"I'm not afraid of faces, I deal with them every day."

“You can be mean !!! Who knew, that side of you I didn't know. ”

"Ah Casey, there are so many sides of me that you don't know."

"That sounded like a challenge to me!"

"Who knows when you're less broken." She smiled.

“Urgh !! That was extremely cruel, Brett! ”

“Oh, I couldn't help it. How about a bath? ”

"Are you asking me for a bath?"

"How much medicine did you get before we left?"

"I don't know, probably a lot, I don't feel anything at all."

“It explains a lot. You take a shower while I order something to eat, what do you think? ”

" Sounds good."

“Can you do this yourself? Maybe I…"

"If you are going to say you can join me, my answer is definitely yes!"

"I was going to suggest putting a chair in the bathroom."

“Yeah, that wouldn't be too bad, either. But I preferred the first option. ”

"Of course would prefer."

“Can you help me with the shirt? “

Damn it! She hadn't gotten over the vision earlier. Even though he was hurt, Casey was still a good sight.

" Clear! On here ? “

" Yes"

He was sitting on the bed and looked very tired, as if he could sleep at any time.  
She approached him, bent down, held the end of the shirt on both sides, rising delicately so as not to touch or make his wounds even worse, then passed over his head and arms with a little difficulty, but better than in the morning .

"How bad does it look?" She said pointing to a purple spot at the navel level on his side.

"No, it probably looks worse than it is."

He said it was okay, but she still waited at the door. He ordered something to eat at one of his favorite restaurants, something light but tasty.  
She knew he needed to rest but she wanted him to have a good shower and something in his stomach before going to sleep.  
While waiting for food she heard a noise, as if something had fallen in the bathroom.

"Matt?" She waited but he didn't answer. “Matt, are you all right there? “The silence remained. Sylvie knocked on the door and tried to call him "Matt !!"

Tired of the lack of answers, she turned the doorknob, didn't even think about anything, just a possible fall. To her surprise, the door was unlocked and when she entered he was standing, leaning on the chair she placed to help if he had any difficulty or dizziness, and was trying to wash his head with difficulty.  
For a moment she thought she could get out of there without him seeing her, but it was in vain, he removed the foam from his eyes and looked towards her.

“Sylvie !!! “

"Oh, Matt, I'm sorry, I heard a noise and you didn't answer ... I thought ... My God, I'm sorry!" She spoke so quickly, she tried to keep her gaze only on his face, avoiding further embarrassment.

Don't look down, don't look…. She repeated it internally.

"Okay, I guess."

" Me…. I will wait outside. ”

"Since you're here, would it be too much to ask for a favor?"

Damn, she just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Sure, what would it be?"

“I can't wash my hair, when I raise my arm my ribs hurt. I wouldn't ask for that, but taking into account that I really need to wash my hair and that you're already here… ”He smiled, easing the awkward mood.

"Sure, I ... Uh ..."

"The shampoo went down there."

Oh, of course, the shampoo ... She is experiencing the greatest shame of her life thanks to Shampoo.

Sylvie rolled up her shirt sleeves, took the flask, put some of the liquid in her hands and approached. She asked him to sit down to make up for the difference in height between them and tried not to show how nervous she was.  
Using all her delicacy she rubbed his hair, as soon as he stood up again to rinse, he lost his balance, she thoughtlessly hugged him preventing him from actually falling, but getting wet all over.  
He stabilized but hugged her back, not letting her move.

"Casey ..." She was practically glued to his body, the problem is that he didn't wear anything.

"I would like it to be in another situation." He pulled away a little, pushed a few strands of her wet hair behind his ear. "I'm sorry, I made you wet."

"No problem, I can dry myself."

He couldn't resist the proximity of their faces and kissed her. Slowly and smoothly, as if he was experiencing something he didn't want to end.  
Brett came out of the kiss and looked at him, rubbed his cheek using his thumb to caress the area.

" You scared me. For an instant I thought I lost you. ”

"It is not my intention, as long as I have a choice, I will be here for you!"

She was about to say something when the weather was broken at the sound of the doorbell.

"Oh, the food."

"We can just pretend we're not home."

"No, we can't not" She walked away and took one of the towels. "Are you going to be okay there?"

" I will survive." He said smiling.

Sylvie received and paid for the food. And while drying her hair with the towel, she stopped to think about what had happened.  
She went into the bathroom with him in the bath, of course, for good reason, yet she ended up in the shower kissing him.  
She attributed everything to the adrenaline that had been there since she learned of the accident, but then she had things to talk about, things to understand, and he needed to improve.  
Sylvie decided she would postpone the conversation, the rescue woman, her not-so-romantic date with Greg and now another kiss.  
His health came first and they both needed to get their heads together before throwing themselves into something that could hurt them even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, as I couldn't finish in just one chapter, I will probably add one or two more ... Let me know if you like it. Stay safe and see you next time!


End file.
